Something Wicked
"Something Wicked" is the fifth episode Carmilla's ''second season. It aired on June 16th, 2015. Logline Perry shows the unfortunate threat - written in Latin and in blood - inscribed onto her stomach. It ain't pretty. In true Silas fashion, Laura receives a creepy letter from the university announcing the return of the Board of Governors. Synopsis Perry recounts the dream she had while she'd been sleeping when she was attacked. In her dream, there was an empty table, and she had to get ready for people coming to visit. Something was moving in the darkness, and then she was on the table along with the newspaper staff, who had crows eating them. Laura asks if J.P. saw anything, but he was unplugged by whoever attacked Perry. Carmilla says it's a warning, but Laura isn't going to be scared off by the threat. With the only motive she can find behind the murder of the staff being linked with something they were investigating, she decides they need to look again into their files for further information. The group gets all of the notes and information the newspaper staff had and begin going through it for information in regards to the incident. Perry snaps at LaFontaine when they begin showing joy in the act of performing research and investigation, despite the fact that several people are dead. LaFontaine successfully calms her down and suggests they go clean something to help take Perry's mind off of the supernatural things going on. When they leave, Laura brings up what Carmilla said earlier about Laura only liking her because she saved her, admitting she does think Carmilla saving her is amazing in and of itself, but her reasons for liking the vampire are much more than that. Laura reveals she began falling for Carmilla after the events of the Zeta Party, a confession of which amuses Carmilla, because that was also the night she was ambushed and tied up by Laura. Laura expresses regrets over the incident, stating that they never got to have champagne and stargaze like they originally planned to before Danny showed up. Carmilla mentions there is a solarium on the roof of the building and Laura points out there is a wine cellar, both realizing that they can indeed fulfill the wish they had the prior semester. After a brief kiss, Laura runs off, challenging Carmilla to race, with the vampire giving an amused look to the camera before rushing off after her, winning the race. The next morning Laura, extremely happy, greets the camera, with Carmilla in the background, just waking up. Laura returns to her work and finds a letter from the university on her desk, noting that. it's a memo about the Silas Board of Governs coming to the campus to deal with the upheaval caused by ongoing supernatural events. While Laura is reading the letter Carmilla leaves the room to attend to her own business. During the interim, a striking, imposing woman walks into the room, catching Laura's attention, the blonde immediately demanding to know who she is. She introduces herself as Matska Belmonde, Chair of the Silas Board, and reveals she already knows Laura, specifically, as the girl who killed her mother. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Sophia Walker as Matska Belmonde Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Matska "Mattie" Belmonde. Cultural References *''X-Files - ''A sci-fi horror drama television series revolving around FBI special agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, investigating unsolved cases involving paranormal phenomenon. Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes